La apuesta
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Todo comenzó con una apuesta, creíste que no lo lograría? veme a los ojos y dime que gané mi princesa... mal summary xD Ryoki!
1. Capítulo 1: El Reencuentro

**La apuesta. **

**Capítulo 1 .El reencuentro.**

Era un día normal de clase de 3° de SEC. Los tamers ya tenían 14 años (excepto Ryo que ya tenía 18) y ya casi era la graduación… en la escuela de Takato, Henry, Juri, Hirokazu y Kenta, ya todo estaba listo para la graduación. En la escuela de Rika a ella literalmente no le importaba la graduación así que el día de su graduación ella faltó, pero ese no es el punto… Rika, sabiendo que sus amigos iban a su graduación que iban a divertirse, y ella no, ya que no era su escuela…decidió salir esa noche a pasear… Cuando de pronto tropezó con un desconocido…

Rika: - auch! Fíjate por dónde vas idiota!!

¿?: Perdone…fue mi culpa…yo no vi…espera!!...RIKA!!!???

Rika: O.O como sabes mi nombre…espera…RYO???!!!!

Ryo: jeje si no pensaba verte por aquí ya que no te he visto durante mucho tiempo preciosa…

Rika: mmm…¬¬ no sabes cuanto me alegra verte… ¬_¬

Ryo: enserio!!?? =D ^_^

Rika: no!

Ryo: emmm… si bueno y los demás??

Rika: están en su graduación…yo debería estar en la mía pero no voy…

Ryo: graduación?? Pues cuantos años tienes???

Rika: 14 por que?

Ryo: vaya que si no te he visto en años!! Yo ya tengo 18

Rika: vaya Akiyama me sorprendes…

Ryo: por que?

Rika: no puedo creer que aun me dirijas la palabra…

Ryo: si bueno…ya ves…

Rika: mmm… fue un gusto verte "eso creo"

Ryo: para mi si fue un gusto verte…

Rika: te comportas como un chico de 14…

Ryo: pues ya ves…cuando tenía 14 me comportaba como uno de 10…

Rika: mmm…si…como digas…emmm….me tengo que ir akiyama…adiós!

Ryo: espera!! Te volveré a ver??

Rika: no lo se lo dudo…

Ryo: bueno espero volver a verte…y pronto…(sonrisa de Colgate XD)

Rika: O///O ammmm… bueno…eee…nos vemos..!!

Rika salió corriendo de ahí para que Ryo no notara su sonrojo…pasó una semana y ella pensaba en aquellos días en el digimundo…recordó que ya no estaba renamon con ella y también recordó el día que conoció a Ryo…su expresión…su vergüenza…y su enojo…de alguna manera volver a ver a Ryo la ayudó a recordar…pero ¿por qué?...

Rumiko: buenos días hija!

Rika: buenos días mamá…¬¬

Rumiko: otro día mas de vacaciones Rika…no puedo creer que ya vayas a pasar a la prepa!!

Rika: ni yo mamá…

En eso sonó el teléfono… Rika contestó… siendo Ryo quien le dio los buenos días…

Ryo: BUENOS DIAS PRECIOSA!!!!

Rika: AKIYAMA!!! COMO CONSEGUISTE MI NUMERO!!!?????

Ryo: pues ya ves estuve investigando…

Rika: a quien baboso le preguntaste??? Al idiotazu o al cuatro ojos??

Ryo: emmm… en realidad fue a Henry

Rika: emmm…O///O bueno no importa para que me llamaste??

Ryo: quería oír tu voz…

Rika: O///O bueno este…que te parece si nos vemos en una hora en el parque??

Ryo: de acuerdo así podré verte!!

Rika: si bueno te espero ahí…adiós Akiyama..

Ryo: adiós preciosa…

Pasó una hora y como quedaron…se vieron en el parque…

Ryo: para que querías verme…?? Es raro que tu me lo hayas pedido a mi…normalmente ese es mi trabajo…

Rika: emmm… si bueno no importa…verás hace una semana…cuando nos volvimos a ver me recordaste el digimundo…a renamon…y….el momento….el momento en que……en que….en que te conocí…

Ryo: vaya…no pensaba dar esos recuerdos…

Rika: si bueno…ammm…Ryo yo…

¿?: Interrumpo algo…??

Rika: JURI!! Que haces aquí??

Juri: pues…me quedé de ver con Takato aquí en el parque…

Rika: a Takato…?? No me digas una cita???

Juri: emmm…si se puede decir o///o

Rika: bueno pues será mejor que los dejemos solos porque aquí viene…no queremos hacer un mal cuarteto verdad Ryo??

Ryo: O///O si bueno…

Rika jaló a Ryo del brazo y se lo llevó a otra parte…lo que distrajo un poco a Ryo…ya que Rika no era así…

Ryo: ya dime qué hiciste y donde está Rika??

Rika: ay vamos Akiyama…no me digas que esto no te agrada…

Ryo: bueno pues si me gusta y mucho…

Rika: ven…Casanova…

Ryo: que sucede Rika?

Rika: bien Akiyama llegó la hora…

Ryo: la hora de que??

Rika: la hora de hacerte sufrir…

Ryo: o no odio esa parte…que me vas a hacer…

Rika: bien, escúchame muy bien Akiyama… te voy a hacer un solo reto….

Ryo: habla…

Rika: he oído por ahí que has salido con muchas chicas…

Ryo: si así es…

Rika: bien pues te reto Akiyama a no ver, no tocar, no hablar, y ni siquiera acercarte a una chica...

Ryo: QUEE!!??

Rika: si así como lo oyes akiyama…

Ryo: y porque debería hacer eso…??

Rika: porque yo lo digo y es una apuesta aceptas??

Ryo: acepto…y que gano con esto…??

Rika: bien… si tu ganas…

Ryo: tendrás una cita conmigo…

Rika: O_O ¬_¬ bueno está bien…y si yo gano…no me dirigirás la palabra por 2 meses…solo me hablarás…1 vez por semana…entendido…??

Ryo: trato hecho…

Rika: bien Akiyama prepárate porque esto se va a poner duro…

* * *

Bien este fic lo debí subir antes que el del KukaixUtau (Kutau) peroo wenoo hehe

se los dejoo :D

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~


	2. Capítulo 2: 1er Día sin chicas LUNES

**Capítulo 2. 1er. Día sin chicas (LUNES).**

Rika: Akiyama…hola!!

Ryo: aaahhh… hola Rika…

Rika: mmm…no te ves muy animado…

Ryo: pues no…no puedo ver chicas hoy…

Rika: ay vamos akiyama aguanta…solo es una semana…además solo puedes ver a dos chicas…

Ryo: ah si?

Rika asintió con la cabeza

Rika: solo a mí y a Juri…

Ryo: OH! Vaya que alegría me da…!!¬_¬

Rika: ¬_¬ mmm… bueno en ese caso…

Ryo: no espera…

Rika: ????

Ryo: me siento solo…quédate aquí…

Rika: lo siento Akiyama pero no puedo…tengo clases…

Ryo: cómo vas a tener clases si estamos en vacaciones…???

Rika: ("rayos") emmm…bueno si se me había olvidado…

Ryo: quédate…por favor…

Rika al ver la cara de inocencia de Ryo no resistió…jamás había visto a Ryo tan triste…pero sería el único idiota que se pondría así por no ver a las chicas?? Ese Ryo era muy extraño pero a Rika le gustaba su forma de actuar y eso es precisamente lo que buscaba…

**FLASH BACK**

Era miércoles de la semana pasada…Rika estaba en su cuarto…pensando…después de ver a Ryo…ella sentía que tenía que vengarse…no sabía porque… pero tenía que hacerlo…

Rika: ESO ES!!! Le haré una apuesta a Akiyama…quisiera ver la cara que pondrá cuando le diga eso jajajaja…!!!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Rika: (no puedo creer que en verdad funcionara…)

Ryo: Rika…

Rika: dime…

Ryo: dime lo que me ibas a decir ayer…antes de que llegara Juri…

Rika: ammm O///O …bueno eso no te lo puedo decir ahora… pero supongo que te lo diré el viernes…

Ryo: y por qué el Viernes?

Rika: ya verás… ^_^

Ryo no entendía lo que Rika quería decir (baboso) lo que quería decir es que Rika no iba a dejar a Akiyama solo, para que haga travesuras…es decir… que se vea con chicas a escondidas… y sí Rika le iba a dar a Ryo su cita…precisamente por eso no quería dejarlo solo…

Rika: OH! Casi lo olvido toma Ryo…

Ryo: un localizador GPS???

Rika: si…

Ryo: y para que??

Rika: pues no voy a dejar que hagas travesuras cuando yo no esté…!!!

Ryo: ammm… O///O (es demasiado lista) si bueno…

Rika: ay Ryo…nunca vas a cambiar verdad?

Ryo: jeje si bueno lo dudo…

Rika: Ryo…extraño a Renamon…ella siempre ha estado conmigo…en las buenas y en las malas…

Ryo: yo extraño a Monodramon…ese pequeño monstruo nunca aprendió…

Rika: OH! RAYOS!! SON LAS 5:45 pm…!!!

Ryo: y que tiene…??

Rika: lo siento Ryo debo irme…

Ryo: oh bueno…espero verte mañana PRECIOSA!!

Rika: (cabizbaja) O///O adiós!

Ryo: adiós!!... ("mi reina")…

* * *

plizz dejen reviews!

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~


	3. Capítulo 3: 2 Día sin chicas MARTES

**Capítulo 3. 2° Día sin chicas (MARTES)**

Takato: vaya Rika!!...tiempo sin verte!!

Rika: si bueno…has visto a Juri…??

Takato: ammm…pues estaba aquí hace un momento…

Rika: y como están todos??

Takato: pues bien…le pedí a Juri en la graduación que fuera mi novia…acepto…

Rika: si eso lo noté el domingo…

Takato: hey! Si es cierto por que estabas con Ryo ese día..??

Rika: te interesa saberlo…?? (Con un tono enfurecido)

Takato: emmm… bueno si no quieres no me digas…!!

Rika: mmm…(suspiro) Takato…eres mi amigo….NO ES ASÍ?

Takato: ¡SI ES CIERTO!!!

Rika: bueno pues verás… no le digas a nadie…pero para esto estaba buscando a Juri…

Takato: que pasa??

Rika: NO LE VAYAS A DECIR A NADIE!!!

Takato: no no le digo a nadie no te preocupes…

Rika: bien… escucha…( Rika tomó un largo suspiro) ME ENAMORÉ DE RYO AKIYAMA EL TAMER LEGENDARIO Y EL CHICO MAS LINDO, GENTIL Y ATENTO QUE HE CONOCIDO!!!

Takato se quedó atónito no podía creer lo que había escuchado… RIKA SE HABIA ENAMORADO!!!

Takato: de verdad??

Rika: si Takato… (Rika miró a ver a Takato y tomó camino para irse)(Suspiro)

Takato tomó del brazo a Rika…

Takato: espera…!! Te vas a ir así como si nada…?? Dime en realidad que te pasa…!!

Rika: que acaso no escuchaste?? Me enamoré TAKATO!! ME ENAMORE!!!

Juri: lo siento interrumpo algo… (N/A: gomen nasai no se me ocurrió otra frase que poner)

Rika: no, no interrumpes nada Juri… yo ya me iba…

Juri: Takato…que le pasa a Rika…??

(Rika al escuchar esto…se volteó y le dijo a Juri)

Rika: ME ENAMORADO JURI…

Juri al igual que Takato se quedó atónita… nadie lo podía creer Rika se había enamorado!! Rika salió corriendo de ahí el parque…el lugar en el que casi le dice sus sentimientos a Ryo… (Pasando a lo de Ryo) Ryo estaba solo no tenía a nadie cuando en eso llega Henry…

Henry: hola Ryo no te había visto desde que me pediste el número de Rika…

Ryo: si este…creo que fue un error…

Henry: ¿por qué?

Ryo: verás… Rika me hizo una apuesta…

Henry: sobre…??

Ryo: no puedo ver, tocar, acercarme y hablarle a una chica que no sea Rika o Juri…

Henry: vaya! Rika se pasó de la raya…y aceptaste…??

Ryo: (suspiro) si… ese fue mi error…

Henry: pero no te pongas así… además tu estuviste en el digimundo por un mes solo con Cyberdramon sin ningún amigo real…

Ryo: sabes que Henry! Tienes razón no voy a dejar que Rika se burle de mi de esa manera!!

Henry: así se habla!!

Ryo: Gracias Henry

Henry: no hay de que…

¿?: de que…que??

Henry & Ryo: RIKA!!

Rika: si pues a quien esperabas Casanova…??

Ryo: a mi reina…

Rika: pues que lastima… aún no llega…dime acaso ya llamaste a la reina…??

Ryo: no pero ya está a aquí…

Rika: O_O te refieres a mi??

Ryo: se podría decir…

Rika: O///O…

Henry: bueno creo que yo mejor me voy…no quiero ser un mal tercio…adiós! Recuerda RYO!!

Ryo: SIII GRACIAS HENRY!!!

Rika: ustedes 2 me guardan algo… y no me lo van a decir verdad…

Ryo: lo siento Rika… cosas de chicos…adiós!!

Rika: a dónde vas?

Ryo: me quedé en ver con unos amigos…

Rika: mmm…¬¬ espero que sean amigos a menos que ya te hayas convertido en…….…

Ryo: ay no digas esas cosas!!

Rika: jaja bueno te espero en el parque hoy a las 8 en punto no tardes…

Ryo: de acuerdo!! Adiós preciosa reina!!

* * *

**otro mas**

**dejen reviews pliz...**

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~


	4. Capítulo 4: 3 Día sin chicas MIERCOLES

**Capítulo 4. 3° Día sin chicas (MIERCOLES).**

Ryo: Rika… ya son las 12:00 am. Tu mamá no va a matarte??

Rika: si pero… que importa…y tu?? Tu padre no va a asesinarte…

Ryo: jeje bueno no puede porque está en Nueva York y yo estoy en Japón…

Rika: así que por eso aprovechas tu tiempo…

Ryo: si…y tu??

Rika: naa… mi mamá quiere que sea modelo… pero quiero ser fotógrafa profesional, pero no de personas… de paisajes… es uno de mis grandes sueños…

Ryo: estas llena de secretos Rika…

Rika: si emmm…bueno…creo que ahora si ya es hora de que me vaya…adiós RYO!!

Ryo: oye…te despediste con mi nombre…eso es nuevo…

Rika: si bueno tienes que disfrutar cada momento antes de que 2 meses no me dirijas la palabra…jajaja

Ryo: eso si…adiós mi reina!!

A la mañana siguiente…

¿?: Takato!!!Henry!!! Juri!!!

3: ¿????

Ryo: hola chicos!!

Takato: ah! Hola Ryo… tiempo sin verte 4 años no??

Ryo: si así es…

Juri: vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Ryo: oigan alguno de ustedes ha visto a Rika??

Henry: no, no la hemos visto…

Takato: creo que llego tarde a su casa me dijo que llegó a la 1:00 am…

Ryo: O///O

Juri: tuviste algo que ver Ryo??

Ryo: O///O bueno…

Takato: entonces si sabes por qué preguntas?

Ryo: bueno solo quería saber si estaba con ustedes… ya me voy…adiós!!

Takato: espera Ryo!!

Henry: creo que lo hiciste enojar Takato…

Takato: bueno yo que voy a saber!!

Juri: sabes demasiado Takato!!Sabes que a Rika le gusta Ryo y a Ryo le gusta Rika!!

Takato: si pero…

Henry: que no se repita Takato…

Takato: de acuerdo... U_U

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rika…

Seiko: hija!! Por qué no levantas a tu hija??

Rumiko: mamá!! 5 minutos más!!

Rika: BUENOS DIAS!!!

Seiko: y ese milagro que estas tan feliz?

Rika: secreto abuela…debo irme….adiós!!

Seiko: pero Rika!!.............vaya que debes educar a tu hija Rumiko…

Rumiko solo dio un gemido de molestia y siguió durmiendo…

Rika se encontraba feliz…no sabia porque…ya solo faltaban 2 días para la cita con su amado Ryo…

¿?: RIKA!!!

Rika: ????

Rika se dio la sorpresa de que Ryo corrió tras ella y casi la mata de un infarto al aparecer así de rápido y abrazándola con todo lo que tenía…provocó que Rika se sonrojara aún más…

Rika: que estás haciendo Ryo??

Ryo: abrazándote…

Rika: O///O si eso si lo noté…

Ryo: estas roja…O_O

Rika: O\ /O no eso no es cierto!!! O//////////////////O

Ryo: vamos Rika… estabas sonrojada…

Rika: O///O bueno y si eso fuera cierto que??

Ryo: no! Nada!!

Rika: mmm…¬¬ debo irme adiós Akiyama!!

Ryo provocó que Rika se molestara al parecer a Rika en ese momento quería asesinarlo por todo lo que le dijo…aunque solo haya sido decirle…"admite que te sonrojaste" pero para ella fue un "vamos admite que estas enamorada, que te gusto y te da pena estar conmigo, tienes miedo de admitir que te enamoraste".

Ryo: no se en realidad como tratar a Rika…

* * *

otro mas....reviews pliz

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~


	5. Capítulo 5: 4 Día sin chicas JUEVES

**Capítulo 5. 4° Día sin chicas (JUEVES)(N/A: capítulo corto)**

Rika estaba confundida…no sabía que pensar, si es que en realidad está enamorada o es simplemente envidia… eso no se sabe… JUEVES POR LA MAÑANA.

Seiko: hola hija como amaneciste…^_^

Rika: ¬_¬ como siempre…

Seiko: bueno pues ayer no estabas como siempre… estabas bailando de alegría!!

Rika: lo sé abuela pero se me quitó la alegría al ver quien soy en realidad…

Seiko: hija…

Rika: lo siento abuela debo irme…

Seiko: pero hija…!!

Rika seguía confundida no sabía que hacer!! Pero para su conveniencia se topó con Henry…

Rika: HENRY!!

Henry: HOLA RIKA!!

Rika: quería hablar contigo sobre algo…

Henry: claro dime que pasa…??

Rika: bien…de seguro ya te enteraste de que me gusta Ryo…

Henry: si….

Rika: pues verás…ayer me moleste con el por qué me dijo que admitiera que admitiera que me sonrojé…pero para mí fue un… "vamos admite que estas enamorada, que te gusto y te da pena estar conmigo, tienes miedo de admitir que te enamoraste".

Henry: y??

Rika: estoy confundida… no se que hacer…

Henry: pues bueno…no te preocupes… no creo que Ryo te lo haya dicho a propósito…

Rika: tienes razón…siempre exagero las cosas…=D

Henry: ^_^

* * *

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~


	6. Capítulo 6: 5 Día sin chicas VIERNES

**Capítulo 6. 5° Día sin chicas (VIERNES) La confesión…**

**Eran **las 5:00 de la tarde Rika esperaba a Ryo en el parque…para decirle que había ganado…y darle su premio…

Ryo: RIKA!!

Rika: vaya! Al fin llegas Akiyama…

Ryo no se veía nada bien… se veía completamente extraño…estar con una sola chica lo ponía raro…

Ryo: por favor!!! Haz que éste infierno acabe!!

Rika: … aún no han dado las 12:00…

Ryo: por favor!!

Rika vio a Ryo y como el segundo día sin chicas se veía triste y hacía fácil de convencer a las personas…

Rika: esta bien Akiyama…terminó tu tortura!!

Ryo: SÍÍÍÍ!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora la tortura para ti… cuando va a ser mi cita…??? eehhh??

Rika: ahora mismo!!

Ryo: EEEHHH???

Rika: te sorprende???

Ryo: si emmm… pensé que no querías salir conmigo….

Rika: todo lo contrario Ryo, todo lo contrario…

Ryo y Rika se dirigieron a un restaurante…elegante…los dos vestían de negro…

Ryo: y ahora me vas a decir lo que ibas a decirme antes de que llegara Juri…??

Rika: no aún no…este no es el lugar apropiado…

Ryo: pero…

Rika le tapó con el dedo índice los labios…

Rika: shhh…mejor vámonos a otro lugar más tranquilo…

Ryo: claro… tu decides dónde…

Ryo pagó la cuenta…y salieron del lugar abrazados haciendo que la gente se fijara en ellos…eran las 10:00 pm… aún tenían tiempo…

Rika: vamos al lago!!

Ryo: claro!! Es un hermoso lugar donde se puede presenciar el romance…

Rika: precisamente por eso…VAMOS!!

Ryo y Rika se sentaron en el lago…era como un cuento de hadas para ella…

Rika: Ryo…lo que quería decirte antes…es que…bueno…yo…te…te…te amo…

Ryo: mi reina preciosa… yo también te amo…

Unos cuantos minutos de silencio invadieron el lugar…fue ahí donde surgió el beso… fue tan seguro…Ryo y Rika se estaban enamorando (un beso vale mas que mil palabras) así fue toda la noche tranquila…los dos abrazados…demostrando su amor el uno al otro…

Rika: ………………………………………………………………….OH! POR DIOS!!! SON LA 1:00 am…!! Que vamos a hacer mi mamá me va a matar!!..

Ryo: Rika… cual es el más grande deseo de tu madre…???

Rika: que tenga novio…

Ryo: entonces vamos a decírselo!!!

Ryo y Rika se fueron a la casa de Rika…dónde su madre la estaba esperando…

Rumiko: dónde estabas jovencita??

Rika: jeje pues verás mamá…….cual es tu mayor deseo??

Rumiko: que seas modelo!! Y que tengas un novio…

Rika: pues mamá…ya se cumplió lo último…mamá…..ya tengo novio…te presento a Ryo Akiyama…

Ryo: hola señora Nonaka…

Rumiko: vaya! No llegué a pensar que tuvieras novio Rika…

Rika: ya ves mamá…

Rumiko: y además es muy bien parecido… y guapo!! Hija tienes un gran gusto!!

Rika: mamá…!!

Rumiko: lo siento hija..

TODOS: jajajajajajajaja….

Y así fue…Rika y Ryo se volvieron novios…después de 6 años de novios se casaron…y tuvieron un hijo…que era el príncipe…claro hablando hipotéticamente…

Takato y Juri… se casaron dos meses después de Ryo y Rika…

Y bueno…. Henry…estuvo saliendo con una chica llamada Alice Mc Coy… bien parecida y era hija de un compañero de su padre…así que por eso no hay problema…

Al cabo de todo….todo…empezó por una apuesta…

FIN

* * *

Y bueno así termina** este fic :D**

**espero ke les haya gustado :D**

**dejen reviews plizz Dx**

**buenoOO**

**iia cuidense**

**continuare pronto mi fic Kutau! ;D**

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~


End file.
